Ellen Ripley (S4-S2)
Ellen Ripley has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 2. |- | |} Ellen Ripley is the main character and hero from the Alien film series (parts 1-3), and controlled by Jigsaw. * Special note: The events of the first three Alien films are canon in this RPG, with some slight alterations. The extended cuts of the first three movies are counted as canon, though some changes are made to the Alien 3 Assembly Cut (keeping the Rottweiler as the host for the Runner Xenomorph and keeping the Queen Chestburster bursting out of Ripley's chest). The ending of Alien 3 is also slightly altered in the RPG's timeline, for creative and storytelling purposes. Chapter History "Ash, Captain Dallas are dead. Cargo and ship destroyed. I should reach the frontier in about six weeks. With a little luck, the network will pick me up. This is Ripley, last survivor of the Nostromo, signing off." - Ellen Ripley Earlier Life Ellen Ripley was born on January 7th, 2092 on the colony moon of Luna, in the colony of Olympia. In 2122, at the age of thirty, she was hired by the Weyland-Yutani corporation to become a Warrant Officer for the commercial hauler, the USCSS Nostromo. Ripley had a daughter named Amanda Ripley McClaren, whom she left back at home shortly after turning eleven, but Ripley promised she would be back for her when she returned from work. Ripley boarded the Nostromo along with fellow crew members Navigator J.M. Lambert, Engineers Brett and J.T. Parker, Captain Dallas, Executive Officer Thomas Kane and Science Officer Ash. Distress Signal After several months of hauling cargo, the crew of the Nostromo was ready to head back home to Earth, in a stasis sleep as the Nostromo was en route to Earth while hauling along a refinery, when the Nostromo received a distress signal from the moon, Acheron LV-426. The signal awoke the crew from their stasis and on order from Weyland-Yutani, went to investigate the signal. Dallas, Lambert and Kane went to investigate in their space suits, while the others stayed behind to monitor the trio's findings on the moon and make repairs to the ship. Moments later, the three with Kane unconscious and with a bizarre parasitic lifeform attached to his face, having apparently attacked him when the three explored a derelict spacecraft on the moon and Kane stumbled onto a lower level where numerous eggs of sorts were laid. Dallas and Lambert pleaded with Ripley to be let inside, but Ripley denied them entrance, following quarantine protocol due to the possibility of the parasite on Kane's face being a potentially viral organism, not wanting to jeopardize the safety of the rest of the crew. Ash however defied Ripley's orders and let the three inside, anyway. Onboard Threat Inside one of the medical labs, the crew attempted to remove the strange parasite from Kane's face, but were unsuccessful due to how tightly latched the creature was to Kane's face. Even more of an alarming discovery, the creature itself bled a highly corrosive acid for blood, after Dallas attempted to surgically remove it from Kane's face and resulted in it bleeding. The acid ate through several of the Nostromo's levels but fortunately stopped before it could eat through further levels and reach the hull. The parasite eventually detached from Kane and Kane awoke, seemingly normal, but as the crew was eating before returning to their stasis sleep, Kane began to violently convulse and a strange creature bursted out of his chest, killing him and scurrying off into the ship. After giving Kane a space burial, the crew set out to find the creature that emerged from his chest. A bad situation became much worse when it was learned that the creature had grown much larger and grew to become a very vicious creature, attacking and killing several crew members. With the situation growing more hopeless, Lambert suggested that the crew escape in the escape shuttle, but Ripley knew it was impossible seeing as the shuttle won't support four people; herself, Lambert, Parker and Ash being the survivors up to this point. Accessing the Nostromo's computer to learn more about the creature, Ripley discovered that Ash was on company orders to return the creature to the company and that the crew was expendable. Ripley was enraged to learn this and upon encountering Ash, was attacked by him before Parker came to her aid and attacked Ash, decapitating him and revealing that Ash all along was an android. After partially re-assembling Ash and getting him back online, Ash warned the remaining three crew members that they wouldn't survive. Parker proceeded to incinerate Ash's remains with a flamethrower. The three were readying to escape and Ripley was at work activating the self-destruct device, but Parker and Lambert wouldn't make it with her, killed by the Alien. Ripley would escape to safety in the shuttle after rescuing the crew's cat Jones and also incinerating the cocooned Dallas and Brett, after finding them inside a grisly organic cocoon the Alien creature had created inside one section of the Nostromo. Ripley escaped in the shuttle as the Nostromo was destroyed from the activated self-destruct sequence. Ripley was about to enter stasis sleep when the Alien creature appeared, having snuck onto the shuttle. A terrified Ripley bested her fears and managed to neutralize the Alien after changing into a space suit and firing a grappling gun at the creature, sending it outside into a doorway she opened. The grappling gun was caught in the door and the Alien tried to crawl back onto the shuttle through one of the engines, but Ripley activated the engine and subsequently blasted the Alien into deep space. Ripley entered her stasis sleep with Jones after the threat of the Alien was over, unaware that her nightmare was only just beginning. Rude Awakening Ripley awoke to find herself rescued by a salvage crew that discovered the shuttle. Ripley was in complete shock to learn that she had been in hypersleep for a full fifty-seven years. But things only took a worse turn for her, following a frightening nightmare she had of a Chestburster about to burst from her, when she learned that her daughter died of natural causes while she was away. A grief-stricken Ripley gave her testimony of the events on the Nostromo to Weyland-Yutani executives, her claims met with doubt and mockery. Ripley's space flight license was suspended following her testimony. Ripley was later contacted by Weyland-Yutani executive Carter Burke United States Colonial Marines Lieutenant Gorman that contact has been lost with the colony on LV-426, where the eggs of the Alien creature's race had been found. A terraforming colony had been set up on LV-426 in the years following Ripley's hypersleep. Ripley was asked to come along as a consultant with the Marines Gorman would have investigate. Initially reluctant to go, Ripley eventually opted to, as a means of conquering her fears, and also after being assured by Burke that the creatures would be eradicated, not captured and studied, as she feared. Meeting The Team Ripley boarded the warship, USS Sulaco, meeting the team of Colonial Marines that included the likes of Corporal Dwayne Hicks, Sergeant Allen Apone and Privates William Hudson and Jeanette Vasquez. An android named Bishop was also onboard, though Ripley was initially quite prejudiced towards him due to her experiences with Ash on the Nostromo, not trusting androids. Ripley gave her account of the Alien creature she'd encountered, which was a Xenomorph, to the Marines, to inform them of the type of threat they were up against. With the team of Marines assembled and combat-ready, Ripley boarded a dropship with them to head for LV-426 to investigate the colonists. Ripley knew in her gut what had happened; the Xenomorphs were propagating their species. A New Friend Upon arriving and investigating the colony, nicknamed "Hadley's Hope," the Marines found no signs of any surviving colonists and found the colony abandoned and partially wrecked. However, a survivor was eventually found, a six-year girl named Rebecca Jordan, who went by her nickname of "Newt." Newt's family had been killed in the Xenomorph attacks on the colony. Ripley bonded close with Newt, becoming a mother and protector figure of sorts for her. Trapped The Marines went to look for possible surviving colonists in the atmosphere processor, presuming they had escaped into there to survive. The Marines were subsequently besieged by a swarm of Xenomorphs and most were killed, with Hicks, Hudson and Vasquez being the only survivors. They escaped into the Armored Personnel Carrier they arrived in for ground transportation, commandeered by Ripley against the orders of Lieutenant Gorman when she saw the Marines were in trouble. The situation took an even worse turn when the dropship crashed upon arriving to pick up the survivors of the Xenomorph swarm attack, a Xenomorph having snuck onto the dropship and killed the pilots. With little equipment and weaponry left, the Marines along with Ripley and Newt were stranded. They sought refuge in a nearby colony complex, having to survive there until help would arrive in an estimated seventeen days. Ripley bonded closer with Newt during this time and also got to know some of the Marines better, particularly Hicks, who taught her how to use the standard-issue M41A Pulse Rifle. Ripley made an enraging discovery upon learning that Burke was the one responsible for the Xenomorph attacks on the colonists, after ordering them to investigate the derelict spacecraft where the Xenomorph eggs were discovered prior to the Nostromo disaster, with the intention of delivering the Xenomorph specimens to the company's laboratories and potentially use the creatures for their bio-weapons division. Ripley threatened to expose Burke for his misdeeds, when Bishop warned that the processing station, damaged and operating on nuclear power, was unstable and would explode very soon. Bishop went about the process of using a colony transmitter to pilot one of the dropships on the Sulaco to make it to the colony complex so the survivors could escape. While resting with Newt, Ripley and Newt were both threatened and nearly impregnated by Facehuggers, the same creature that implanted Kane with the Xenomorph embryo. The Marines came to their aid in time and killed the Facehuggers, and it was learned that Burke deliberately put Ripley and Newt in danger so they could be impregnated with embryos and Burke could smuggle them past quarantine, and he'd later kill the Marines to cover up his actions. Before action could be taken against Burke, the electricity to the complex was cut and the Xenomorphs swarmed to attack. A battle between the Marines and Xenomorphs ensued. Hudson, Vasquez, Gorman and Burke were killed in the attacks and Newt was captured by the Xenomorphs after falling down an air shaft after making her way out of air ducts were Hicks and Ripley, attempting to flee the Xenomorphs. Maternal Instincts Ripley refused to leave Newt behind, despite the atmosphere processor about to detonate shortly from now. Escaping to the dropship with Bishop and a wounded Hicks, Ripley taped a Pulse Rifle and Flamethrower together, and headed for the hive to locate Newt, eventually finding her after hearing her screams. She and Newt were about to head out of the hive and return to the dropship to escape, when they stumbled onto something alarming: the actual hive and egg chamber, where the Alien Queen laid her eggs and propagated the Xenomorphs. Ripley laid waste to the eggs, which enraged the Queen and caused her to rip herself free from her ovipositor, giving chase to Ripley and Newt. Ripley and Newt narrowly escaped onto the dropship, which sped away from LV-426 just in time as the atmosphere processor exploded and completely destroyed the colony. Returning to the Sulaco with Bishop, Hicks and Newt, all seemed fine until the Queen suddenly re-emerged from the Sulaco and tore Bishop in two. "Get away from her, you bitch!" Ripley escaped into one of the cargo holds to evade the extremely aggressive Alien Queen, who proceeded to terrorize Newt until Ripley did battle with the Queen in one of the Power Loaders, used by the Marines to haul heavy cargo throughout the Sulaco. Ripley and the Alien Queen fought each other until the Queen tumbled into the airlock with Ripley still in the Power Loader. Ripley climbed up the airlock with the Queen still not giving up her pursuit, until Ripley opened the airlock and sent the Queen flying into deep space. Closing the airlock and getting to safety, Ripley went to hypersleep with Newt, Bishop and Hicks, en route to Earth to return and hopefully put the Alien nightmare behind for good. Unfortunately this wasn't to be. Crashland The Sulaco crashlanded onto the foundry planet of Fiorina "Fury" 161 into an oil sea following an onboard fire that was the result of a Facehugger having snuck onto the ship and dying, it's acidic blood eating through the hull which sparked the fire. Ripley's unconscious body was uncovered by Dr. Jonathan Clemens, a former inmate who worked at the penal colony on Fiorina 161. Ripley later awoke to learn she was the only survivor of the crash and that both Hicks and Newt unfortunately perished in the crash, with Hicks impaled on a broken support brace and Newt drowned before she could regain consciousness. Bishop was also severely mangled in the crash and non-functional. Fitting In Ripley was devastated to learn this, and also had her suspicions was to what truly caused Newt's death. She requested for Clemens to perform an autopsy, fearing she may have been carrying a Xenomorph embryo, something she didn't state at the time. Clemens did as Ripley requested, the autopsy not turning up anything Ripley suspected, and further confirming her cause of death was drowning. Newt and Hicks' bodies were later cremated in the large furnace of the prison, where Ripley was the only woman among an entirely male population of inmates, many of whom were apart of millenarian religion that forbids sexual relations with women. Ripley shaved her head due to the lice problem on the prison, and tried to fit in better with the other inmates. She formed a particularly close bond to both Clemens and Lenard Dillon, the latter being a murderer and rapist of women. Ripley did her best to fit in among the crowd, while waiting for a rescue ship to come for her that was sent by request from the prison administration, the ship being from none other than Weyland-Yutani. "It's here!" Several inmates at the prison suddenly began dying and disappearing without a trace, and upon hearing the gruesome recollection of crazed inmate Walter Golic that a "dragon" was responsible for killing two inmates with him, Ripley immediately suspected a Xenomorph was in the prison. Trying to uncover the truth, Ripley found the mangled remains of Bishop and after narrowly surviving a rape attempt from several inmates that Dillon saved her from, she managed to get Bishop online, who confirmed Ripley's worst fears: a Xenomorph had been aboard the Sulaco and it was on Fiorina. Ripley suggested to prison warden Harold Andrews about the Xenomorph and her past encounters with the deadly creature, and that it would be best to hunt down and kill the Alien, but Ripley's claims were met with doubt and disbelief from Andrews, and no action was taken. Worsening things, the prison didn't even have any weapons of any sort stored. While with Clemens later and explaining more about the situation to him and learning more about Clemens' own troubled past, the Xenomorph appeared in the infirmary and killed Clemens before advancing on Ripley, only to spare her life for some reason. Ripley immediately rushed to the mess hall, where the inmates usually gathered for their meals and prayer services, and warned them of the Xenomorph being at the prison. Andrews, present in the mess hall, was becoming irritated with her claims, when the Xenomorph suddenly appeared from inside the air ducts and grabbed Andrews and took him into the ducts, killing him. The other inmates were convinced of the Xenomorph and Ripley devised a method to help contain the creature, by pouring flammable waste into the ventilation system and ignite it to scare the creature into fleeing out of the ducts and into a storage room. The plan didn't quite go as was initially planned however, when an unexpected attack from the Xenomorph on an inmate resulted in the premature ignition of the flammable waste that resulted in a series of massive explosions that killed several inmates. The Xenomorph was eventually contained however when it chased one of the inmates inside the storage room, the inmate having been one who previously attempted to rape Ripley. Horrible Discovery Ripley would later make a horrific discovery when after getting a scan of her body using some medical equipment, she learned she was carrying an embryo of a Queen Chestburster, and learned that Weyland-Yutani wanted both the Queen and the adult Xenomorph, wanting them for their biological weapons division. It began to make sense to Ripley as to why the Xenomorph was killing the other inmates and sparing her life; it was protecting the Queen she was carrying. Ripley, not wanting Weyland-Yutani to obtain the Xenomorphs, requested for Dillon to kill her, but he would agree to it only if she helped the inmates to capture and kill the escaped adult Xenomorph, let loose by Golic after the disturbed inmate freed the creature from the storage room, and Golic himself was subsequently killed. Facing Fears Ripley assisted the surviving inmates in devising a plan to chase and lure the Xenomorph into the prison's leadworks to kill it. After killing the remaining inmates and Dillon as well following a series of deadly chases throughout the tunnels, the only other surviving inmate, Robert Morse, poured ten tons of hot lead into the mold of the leadworks after Ripley got out in time. When the Xenomorph however survived, Ripley finished off the Alien and her eternal nemesis by activating nearby fire sprinklers, shattering the Xenomorph to pieces and subsequently killing it as a result of thermal shock. Immediately after the death of the Xenomorph, Ripley was met in the prison's furnace by Michael Bishop, who appeared identical to the Bishop android and claimed to be it's creator. Bishop begged Ripley to undergo surgery to get the Queen Chestburster removed, but Ripley wasn't falling for Bishop's words, knowing full well what the company was intending to do with the creatures. After Bishop's armed soldier guards killed prison guard Francis Aaron after he attacked Bishop, believing him to be an android (he wasn't), and also wounded Morse, Ripley proceeded to make her sacrifice, letting herself fall into the fiery furnace just as the Queen Chestburster emerged from her chest. She held onto it as she fell into the flames, Ripley's nightmare having ended along with the creature that was the cause of it all. Role in HRPG Series 4, Season Two Different Place In a Different Time As Ripley was falling into the furnace to kill herself and the infant Queen Xenomorph within her, she got caught in a strange time rift that had made it's way across her universe and others, including when the Colonial Marines were retreating following their infiltration of the LV-426 hive; she found herself transported to October of the year 2026, along with fellow Fiorina 161 inmate Lenard Dillon and Colonial Marines Dwayne Hicks, William Hudson, Al Apone, Mark Drake and Jeanette Vasquez, and even the kindly Bishop android had been brought through the time displacement. All had been transported through time and were in the snowy outskirts of Upstate New York, right near a USCM base where top secret government genetic research was conducted. Unfortunately also coming with the humans through their strange and bizarre instance of time travel were several Xenomorphs, including the Runner strain Ripley and Dillon had encountered on Fiorina 161. Using the weapons they had, they destroyed the Xenomorphs they encountered before being found by the USCM base's personnel, including MP officer Kurt Carpenter. Explaining their situation at hand after being escorted safely to the USCM base, the situation went from bad to much worse with not just the surviving Xenomorphs loose around the base, but another far deadlier infectious alien organism. The Thing From Another World Elsewhere at the USCM base, a deadly shapeshifting organism known only simply as "The Thing," the same organism responsible for causing much destruction back in 1982 at the Thule Station and Outpost 31 research installations in Antarctica, broke loose in the USCM labs after samples procured by Dr. Stanley Bottin's research team re-animated back to life and attacked; their deadly mutagenic cells were quickly spreading and mutating much of the base personnel into ghastly and hostile alien lifeforms. It wasn't long before The Thing's cells even began spreading to the Xenomorphs. With the base quarantined, Ripley and the others took a stand to survive against the Xenomorphs and The Thing. They stocked up on all the weaponry they could, especially the standard issue flamethrower, fire being The Thing's biggest weakness and the only means of completely destroying it and any of it's forms. It didn't take long for The Thing's deadly nature to start taking the lives of several of their own, including Apone, Vasquez and Drake, all of whom fell victim to The Thing and had been assimilated by it. Alien Allies As the situation at the base became more desperate, the humans received unlikely help and allies in the form of the noble and veteran Yautja hunter, Talon. Talon along with his student Spear were on a ship of Yautjas that had crashlanded near the base and the two were searching for the rogue Yautjas Skull, Vandal and Ripper, who were present at the base. Vandal and Ripper eventually fell victim to the combined Xenomorph and Thing threat, though Skull eventually escaped and fled for the nearby town of Cameron, several miles from the USCM base. With the USCM base eventually napalmed along with the surrounding wilderness to prevent The Thing from spreading, Ripley and the survivors with her headed for Cameron, to eradicate any other traces of the Xenomorphs and Things that were trying to reach civilian-populated areas. Small Town Terror Upon arriving in Cameron, Ripley and the others with her wasted no time in assisting the small town's police force in combating the alien threat that was attempting to multiply in the town. The situation grew worse as The Things along with infected Xenomorphs attacked several townspeople and spread the infection further. Eventually, the situation was contained as Ripley and company took their stand and destroyed the majority of the alien threats, and with help from Talon using his wrist computer's built-in bomb, Cameron was destroyed along with any traces of Xenomorphs and Things caught in the massive nuclear blast; Cameron and it's surviving citizens had been evacuated by military forces before the blast. Unfortunately, casualties were encountered which included Hicks and Hudson. Following the incident, Ripley attempted to re-adjust to civilian life, finding it difficult with things being so different in this time and not having anyone to attach to. Regular Appearance Ellen Ripley stands five feet eleven inches tall and is estimated to weigh somewhere between one-hundred thirty-five to one-hundred fifty pounds. She has a slender and athletic body type. She has brown hair and brown eyes, though since arriving at Fiorana 161, has sported a close-shaven head. She usually wears either worker clothes or casual wear. Trademark Gear Ripley became very skilled in the usage of weaponry following her encounter with the Xenomorphs, becoming particularly skilled in the usage of the M41A Pulse Rifle and M240 Flamethrower. She taped the two weapons together when she went to search for Newt to rescue her from the Xenomorph hive, and ever since, Ripley has found herself always favoring these two weapons attached together if she can ever obtain them. Category:Time Travelers Category:Military